


And the Beat Goes On

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas plays the violin with a twinge of heartbreak and distain. Something about the whole thing undoubtedly had something to do with Dean Winchester, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Beat Goes On

The bow struck the strings and Castiel understood just how much it sounded of disappointment. As the note played on, it whined sweetly, sobbing gently with each beat. He continued through the piece, brow furrowing with intensity.

His grip tightened on the bow and he pulled it across the strings heavily and aggressively, throwing every single bit of him into the music. He was nearing the peak of the piece now, each sequence of notes building, the volume growing, leading up to the highest, most tensioned note of the piece, but once he played it, nearly breaking his bow from the excessive pressure that he was exerting, he felt so empty.

There, that note was what he was waiting for, a moment to really shine, but once he played it, it didn’t feel like it was worth anything. It was emptying. That’s what it was. It made Castiel feel hollow, almost more so than when he first needily grabbed his violin that afternoon.

Castiel frowned deeply, taking the violin from under his chin and moving to place it in its case. He really believed that the music would be able to help him move on from everything that happened earlier.

After he finally did it- he found the words to tell Dean how he felt, and what did he get? Silence. So he left and ended up here in a practice room, searching endlessly within himself for a way out. Turns out that, yet again, he was faced with a dead end.

He grabbed his case hastily and thrust open the door, setting off for his dorm room.

“Wait Cas, wait!” It was Dean Winchester, standing up from where he had previously been sitting, against the practice room wall.

“Dean what the hell-”

Dean cut him off. “Why didn’t you finish?”

“What?”

“The piece,” Dean clarified. “It was so beautiful, but then you stopped.”

Castiel stared open mouthed momentarily before steeling himself and trying to walk past Dean. “It doesn’t matter."

Dean blocked his path, striking his palm against the padded wall. “Of course it does Cas. Something is wrong. You know I can see that, right?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and replied bitterly. “I think you know.”

Dean stepped closer and closer. His breath graced Castiel’s skin and cause his heartbeat to race. “You left before I could tell you,” Dean muttered, almost inaudible.

“What?” Castiel spit out. He could practically feel his own pulse now, echoing through his veins.

“You told me you loved me Cas, and I wish I had the words to say it back as beautifully as you did. I mean, just _how_? With that song just now? I _felt_ it, Cas.” He paused. “You love me without words, without a thing standing in your way. So, I’m sorry I’m late, but I thought I’d have my try at it.” Dean’s soft hands grazed up Castiel’s neck before settling to cup his jaw as Dean moved just inches closer and placed his lips to Castiel’s.

It was so unexpected, but Castiel melted into the moment in an instant, his hands moving to touch Dean, to feel his warmth. Their lips moved smoothly against each other’s softly and sweetly. It all felt so undeniably poetic.

Their lips moved apart and they shifted to hold tightly onto one another. “I’m sorry,” Castiel muttered into Dean’s ear. Dean tightened his arms around Castiel. “‘S cool. Maybe for payback you could play me a little concert?” Castiel could feel Dean’s smile against his neck.

“Yeah, I can do that,” He smiled back.

They parted and Castiel took Dean’s hand, guiding him into the practice room. When he played that time, he couldn’t help but notice how that first note of the piece was no longer colored with disappointment, but instead with a kind of a sweetness. It was the kind that Castiel saw in Dean’s eyes, that he felt when they touched. It was beautiful and timeless and so he played on and on.


End file.
